eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Better The Devil You Know
|year = 1993 |semiplace = N/A |semipoints = N/A |position = 2nd |points = 164 |previous = One Step Out Of Time |next = Lonely Symphony (We Will Be Free) }} 'Better The Devil You Know '''was the United Kingdom entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Millstreet performed by Sonia. The song was a retro rock 'n' roll offering with a 1950s flair. Sonia tells the story about how in love she is with her boyfriend, wishing he won't hurt her, for her love is true. She lets it known that she would "sell her heart and soul" to get his unconditional love in return, rationalizing that it's better that one deal with "the devil you know" (him with his faults) instead of "the devil you don't" (another potential boyfriend). It was performed 19th on the night following Bosnia and Herzegovina and preceding the Netherlands. At the close of voting, it finished in 2nd place with 164 points. However, had the Maltese jury given their 12 to the United Kingdom and no points to Ireland, Sonia would have beaten eventual winner Niamh Kavanagh by 1 point. Lyrics (It's better the devil, devil) (Yeah, yeah, yeah...) (It's better the devil, devil) (Yeah, yeah, yeah...) Baby, don't do things that make me blue You know my love is always true Baby, don't do things that make me cry I just can't seem to sleep at night You know I love him every day It breaks my heart when he goes away (Yeah, yeah, yeah...) Better the devil you know than the devil you don't Aha... aha... I'll give you my heart and my soul if you give me your love Aha... aha... Better the devil you know than the devil you don't I tell him that I love him most every day I'm out of my head, I don't know what to say He never plays around like the other guys do He's got the key to my heart and my love is true You know I love him every day It breaks my heart when he goes away (Yeah, yeah, yeah...) Better the devil you know than the devil you don't Aha... aha... I'll give you my heart and my soul if you give me your love Aha... aha... (Oh no...) Don't tell me lies boy (Oh no...) Don't make me cry (Oh no...) Don't tell me lies boy (Oh no...) Don't say goodbye Better the devil (better the devil) Better the devil you know than the devil you don't You know I love him every day It breaks my heart when he goes away (Yeah, yeah, yeah...) Better the devil you know than the devil you don't Aha... aha... I'll give you my heart and my soul if you give me your love Aha... aha... (Better the devil you know than the devil you don't) Oh... (aha... aha...) oh yeah... (I'll give you my heart and my soul if you give me your love) Better the devil (aha... aha...), better the devil (Better the devil you know than the devil you don't) (Aha... aha...) yeah... (I'll give you my heart and my soul if you give me your love) I'll give you my heart (Aha... aha...) Ooh baby... Trivia ''Better the devil you know than the devil you don't - expression, meaning that a change is not always for the better. Videos Category:United Kingdom Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs